


Snow is the best wingman

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowed In, Study Buddies, Technically they're not in a relationship but they're gay for each other, Valentines day swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Damara heads over to Porrim's for a study session whilst it snows outside.





	Snow is the best wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a valentine's day swap that was happening in the Homestuck Artist's Discord Server! Hope you enjoy!

glamorousAdvocate [GA] started pestering atrophyingAdolescence [AA]  
GA: Damara? Where are yo+u? I tho+ught we had agreed fo+r yo+u to+ co+me to+ my ho+use at nine.  
AA: 雪はあまりにも厚いです。あなたのお尻のように。  
GA: English please, dear. Yo+u kno+w that my Japanese isn’t exactly up to+ par.  
AA: I SAID. SNOW TOO THICK. GOT DELAYED.  
GA: Damara. It’s nearly no+o+n.  
AA: IT’S VERY THICK SNOW.  
GA: I can literally see the amo+unt o+f sno+w that’s currently o+n the drive.  
GA: Why didn’t yo+u just admit to+ having slept in? It is Saturday after all.  
AA: それは私が寝ていなかったからです。ウィンキーな顔  
GA: I appreciate that yo+u’re as bilingual as I am, but I still can’t say that I suddenly kno+w Japanese.  
AA: SORRY, SWITCHED KEYBOARDS ACCIDENTALLY. FORGOT.  
AA: ALSO SORRY ABOUT SLEEPING IN. ON MY WAY NOW.  
GA: Thank yo+u. I’ll be seeing yo+u sho+rtly then.  
GA: Also+, I ho+pe that yo+u kno+w that I kno+w that Go+o+gle translate exists and that my ass isn’t that big, thank yo+u very much.  
glamorousAdvocate [GA] stopped pestering atrophyingAdolescence [AA]

Damara muttered something as she walked along the snow covered path, tucking her phone into her bra with some difficulty. It’s not like the layers of clothing she was wearing made such a feat easy, but she’d be damned if she ever put it anywhere other than in her bra these days. Honestly, she only really did it out of spite, when a boy in her class said that she shouldn’t do it because it’s kind of gross. That day, she stared that boy in the eye as she very slowly and deliberately pulled her shirt away from her chest and pushed her phone into her bra. That day, that boy learnt that the power of spite is more powerful than anything in the world.

Her thoughts were drifting again. There’s something about the blinding white of snow that made her feel like everything’s muted in the world. Both she and Porrim had known that she was lying when she had said that the snow was too thick. At the time, it fell light, and lay on the floor with barely a millimetre of thickness. A sigh passed between her bright red lips, a small cloud of hot breath crystallising in front of her before dissipating in the cold air. Part of her wondered as to whether she should get her camera out to take a picture of the way that it fogged up, before deciding that would be the most pretentious thing she’s done in a long time. That in particular would be a pretty admirable feat, considering that photography students were considered to be the most pretentious fucks around as it is. Instead, she shoved her hands in her pockets and continued to trudge towards Porrim’s home.

As it is, it didn’t exactly take a long time for her to come upon Porrim Maryam’s house. It would be a lie to say that Damara didn’t envy Porrim for it. It was a grand house, large and incredibly old. How the Maryams had gotten their hands on it Damara could only guess, but she didn’t really give a shit. It was a great place to hang out, and Porrim’s mother generally trusted Porrim and her younger sister to be there alone. That was one of Damara’s favourite perks of the place, honestly. She paused for a moment in front of the front door - a large, solid oak _block_ that needed a good shove to even _move_ \- and checked behind her. There was no car on the drive, which meant that Porrim’s mother was not there. Hm. So they’d be alone? Interesting. 

Damara produced a key from her bag and used it to unlock the door. It was old news that Damara had gotten a key cut for her own uses, considering she was over so frequently. Ms Maryam was surprisingly okay with it, and thus Damara could just let herself in without any problems. When she opened the door today, the house felt empty and quiet. That was a pretty common thing to feel in this house. Maybe it was the age, or maybe it was because it was so large for only three people to live in. Damara didn’t bother calling out as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her with a heavy **thump**. She could hear from where she stood the loud cursing that came from upstairs. It was Porrim. Oddly, Damara couldn’t hear Porrim’s younger sister at all. Usually there would be the sound of soft music coming from Kanaya’s room, but today there was nothing.

“Hold on Dams, I’m coming! Just give me a minute.” Damara snorted a little at the nickname that came from the British-accented voice upstairs. Instead of doing anything about it, she just shrugged off her coat and hung it on one of the lower coat hooks. Not because she was short, or anything like that, but because it was… more accessible. Yeah. Definitely not because she’s short. Her bag was slung over her shoulder once again, and she turned as Porrim half-ran down the stairs. An eyebrow slowly crept up Damara’s forehead as she looked at the other. Porrim’s usual elegant and badass style had been replaced by cosy looking pajamas and bare feet.  
“I thought you had only just left when I texted you. You could’ve given me more of a warning.” Strangely, Damara noticed that Porrim had already done her makeup.  
“No warning needed, dumbass. You should’ve been ready. By looks of it you were.”

Porrim rolled her eyes a little, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
“Yeah, well. I was ready at eight this morning and then, unsurprisingly, _someone_ didn’t show up at the agreed time. So I decided to change again. What’s your point supposed to be here?”  
“Point is you suck. Go put clothes on.” Damara stuck out her tongue at Porrim, before walking past the taller girl on route to the stairs. It always felt empowering to Damara whenever she was wearing heels and Porrim wasn’t, because then she actually managed to come up to more than just her chest. Not that she ever complained about the view. 

…

Damara had to stop herself from thinking about said view, and make her way up the stairs with Porrim close behind. Her heels clicked on the grand wooden stairs, and she’s fairly certain that it was meant to be some grand design that’s a display of wealth or whatever. No matter what it was supposed to be, Damara considered the stairs to be ridiculous: they took up too much space, and there was too many of them. Stairs should be banned, really. They were awful, and Damara was out of breath by the top of them. Porrim wasn’t. Maybe that was because Damara was a smoker, and definitely not because Porrim was in much better shape. She had to stop to catch her breath at the top landing, hand resting on the railing as Porrim stepped by her into her room and locked the door behind her. Presumably to get changed.

It was at this point that Damara took a moment to look down the hall to where she knew that the bathroom lay, wondering why such a small family of only three people would actually need this much room. Then again, she thought about how she would absolutely live here on her own if she had the chance to, and that train of thought slowly meandered off.

Eventually, Porrim finally opened the door to her room, and she was looking… Well, as good as she usually did in a stylish open-shouldered turtleneck and some kind of leggings that Damara couldn’t be bothered to try and figure out the branding of. Damara gave her a small smirk, which was her equivalent to a big smile at this point. The door being open showed that she was allowed to come into the room, so Damara went ahead and shuffled over. It seemed that Porrim had already been doing some studying of her own as the shorter girl caught a glance of a few of the books that lay open on Porrim’s bed.

“I was thinking that we could start off with some maths, seeing as we’re both falling behind a little on that subject, and then after a break we could help each other with languages…” Porrim trailed off as she saw the sour look on Damara’s face, and put a hand on a cocked hip. A stray thought of Damara’s likened that hip cock to being threatened with a shotgun, which was honestly not too far off. It was very intimidating.  
“I hope you didn’t just think that I invited you over just for a make-out session or something similar.”  
“No. Of course not. Don’t be stupid.” Damara rolled her eyes.  
“As much as I’m a fan of that very thing, I’m also a fan of keeping my grades above at least a pass, unlike some people I could mention.”  
“Oooo, all of that shade is blocking out sun.” To accompany her very sarcastic statement, Damara performed some very unenthusiastic jazz hands. It was Porrim’s turn to roll her eyes.  
“I’m not trying to be shady, but I would like us both to remain in the same grade.”  
“Yes, yes. Whatever. Let’s do math.”

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Admittedly, working with Porrim was actually a lot more useful than working on her own. Mainly because English was not either of their first languages, so they understood each other’s frustration when they found something that one of them didn’t happen to understand fully. Then, they would both work through the question together and eventually come to an answer. This usually happened to Damara more than it happened to Porrim, but that was only because Porrim had known English for a lot longer.

Eventually, the agreed upon break came around and the pair made their way downstairs. They both went into the kitchen, upon Porrim’s request, and she began making some hot cocoa for them both. She insisted on calling it ‘hot chocolate’ rather than hot cocoa, to which Damara said:  
“More like Thot Chocolate.” Porrim didn’t really understand why that was funny, considering that joke could have easily been made with hot cocoa as well; a fact that she pointed out. Damara mumbled something in Japanese, before looking out the window. It was then that she realised how heavy the snow was actually getting - it was as thick as she claimed it was that morning.

“Fuck,” Damara said. Porrim turned to look out the window, brows furrowing.  
“What’s up?”  
“Snow getting very thick. Making it home will be hard.” She was right of course. By some miracle, the pair of them had been so engrossed in their studying that they hadn’t noticed that the light flurry from before had turned into a full-on snowstorm at this point, beginning to heavily pack the ground in a sheet of fluffy white snow. For a few minutes, Porrim looked to be in thought as she dropped a couple of large marshmallows into the two mugs. She passed one to Damara, and held the other between her own hands.  
“Well… Why don’t you stay here with me then?”  
“Huh?”  
“If it’s going to be so hard to get home through what looks like a blizzard, you could just stay. My mother trusts me enough to be alone, and she trusts you enough to have a key of your own. It’s not like we have school tomorrow, and even if we did you would be able to walk with me.”  
“Mom will be likely annoyed. Said I’d be home by eight at latest.”  
“You have a phone, don’t you? I’m sure that she’ll understand about the snow.”

Damara felt herself about to argue some more, but decided against it. Porrim’s tone was so soft and caring that she felt that arguing against it would just be some kind of cruel, in a sense. Instead, she let out an overly dramatic sigh and threw her hands up, before pulling out her phone.  
“Yes yes, whatever. Will do.”

atrophyingAdolescence [AA2] began pestering agelessAeons [AA1]  
AA2: MOM.  
AA1: What do you want?  
AA2: THE SNOW IS GETTING VERY THICK.  
AA1: What’s your point?  
AA2: CAN I STAY OVER PORRIM’S FOR THE NIGHT BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON’T BE ABLE TO GET HOME.  
AA1: Now, are you saying that because you’re telling the truth, or because you’re wanting to spend time with your “gal pal”?  
AA2: THE TRUTH. I WALKED HERE IN HEELS, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME.  
AA1: Nothing, nothing.  
AA1: Fine, though. You can stay. Have fun.  
AA2: THANK YOU.  
atrophyingAdolescence [AA2] stopped pestering agelessAeons [AA1]

Respectfully, Porrim kept her distance as Damara typed on her phone, though she did tilt her head slightly as a light blush dusted the other’s cheeks. It was strange, considering that Damara mostly looked irritated, but Porrim decided not to question it. Instead, she waited for the other to tuck her phone away, before lightly clearing her throat.  
“So…? What’s the verdict?”  
Silence.  
“Damara?”  
“She said I can stay. Along with other things that don’t matter.” She takes a sip of the hot chocolate, and a pleasant smile curls Porrim’s lips upwards.  
“Excellent. I-” Before Porrim can say another word, the light above the pair of them flickers. They both look up to the fixture, before it goes out completely. It was later than they had anticipated, for the room was plunged into an evening gloom. Light reflected off of the snow outside in through the window, barely illuminating the room and the two girls.  
“La naiba!” Porrim cursed.  
“私のお尻全体をファック.” Damara agreed, “What the fuck was that?”  
“The power just went out. It’s an old house so it happens sometimes, and I’m not surprised. As unsurprised as I am though, I’m definitely not happy about this.” She frowned, before pulling out her phone and using the torch function. “I have no idea how long this is going to last, either. Go into the living room, I need to sort something out.”

With that, Porrim briskly walked out of the kitchen after setting her mug down on the nearest counter. Damara huffed a little, using her free hand to pull out her phone that she had only just put away in order to light her way to the living room. If anything, it was darker in here. A shiver of something like suspense ran down Damara’s spine, before she brushed it away as herself being idiotic. There was nothing suspenseful about this situation in the slightest. After a little more mental berating, she picked her way over to the couch and slipped down onto it, putting her mug down on the coffee table in front of her. She noted that it was significantly colder in here than it had been in Porrim’s room, though whether that was because Porrim didn’t bother to heat the whole house when she was only staying in one room or whether it was because this room may not have actually had central heating, Damara couldn’t be sure. What she did know, though, was that she was freezing her tits off.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Porrim entered the room with a box in her hands, and was very carefully using her teeth to carry her lit phone. Obviously, this called for Damara to help the poor girl, so she shone her own phone out so that Porrim could see where she was walking. It probably wasn’t much of an improvement, but Damara was comfortable now and she wasn’t going to move if her life depended on it. The box was set down on the coffee table, and Porrim removed her phone from between her teeth. She had to take a moment to make sure that her lipstick hadn’t marked it at all, which it thankfully hadn’t, before opening the box. Admittedly, Damara was curious about what was in the box and thankfully didn’t have to wait long to discover what lay within. 

Porrim reached into the box, pulling out something that’s quite long and thin. Damara had to stop herself from making any comments, instead watching as Porrim clicks on a gas lighter. The sudden light from the flame threw a gentle light over Porrim’s sharp features, Damara catching the way that the other’s eyes flicked up for a brief second. Then, she lit the wick of the candle that she held in her hand, allowing it to take on a bright orange flame. Once she had put out the gas lighter, she took the candle, and placed it into one of the many holders around the room. She came back to rinse and repeat. Damara even helped with a few of them, using her own lighter that she carried around with her at all times.

Soon enough, the room was filled with small flickering, dancing orange flames, and was well enough lit for them to be able to make out their surroundings. Despite this, Porrim didn’t sit down just yet, instead heading over to the grand fireplace that sat against the back wall. Damara didn’t even realise that thing was functional, let alone something that they actually used. The sound of logs hitting stone filled the air, before a fire roared to life. Porrim took a step back, huffing out through her nose as she walked towards the door of the room.  
“I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

Before Damara could even try to claim that she was too comfy to move, Porrim had already left the room. Part of her wondered where she was going, but she figured it was something else that the Maryams did whenever the power went out. Instinctively, Damara pulled out her phone, intent on checking the various social media sites that she had a presence on. It didn’t take her long to remember that the power was out, which meant no WiFi. That caused her to curse under her breath, making a small cloud of ice puff out in front of her as she did so. Porrim was taking a lot longer than she had expected, which made Damara _almost_ want to get up and investigate where the other had disappeared off to. However, her laziness once again won over her curiosity, so she stayed seated. Fortunately, Damara didn’t have to wait very long after that for Porrim to come back, seeing as she returned a few seconds later.

Somehow, Porrim was carrying about fifteen different things at once: a large fleece blanket, a laptop, and a box of something, all piled on top of each other in her arms. It was a miracle that she could actually see past the pile that rose up in front of her, but she managed to find her way to the couch that Damara was currently sprawled across. The pile was placed down onto the coffee table, mindful of Damara’s drink, and Porrim tossed the blanket at Damara.  
“You’d better make some space for me.”  
“What is all this?”  
“It’s called: I have several movies on my laptop that I’ve been intending on watching for a while and this is a perfect chance to do so.”  
“What about all that studying?” Porrim looked genuinely surprised by the question.  
“Well, I’m fairly sure that in this low light that it’d be hard to keep it up. Besides, you’re staying over for the night, which means we can continue tomorrow. Do you… Have a problem with that?” Damara looks at Porrim’s face, which has a slightly concerned expression on it. Almost worried.  
“Of course not. Sit down dumbass.”

A smile spreads across Porrim’s lips as she sits down next to Damara, pulling the laptop onto her lap as the shorter girl pulls the blanket over them both. While Porrim logged in, Damara leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before settling into her side. Porrim looked down at the other, before giving a small, happy smile once again.  
“Gay.”  
“Shut. You know you love it.” 


End file.
